HF 017 Caleb in the Temple
9:40:50 PM Jamaros: You do. An elven figure, very old (which must be REALLY old to show, since...you know...elf) is at a desk in the center of the room, pouring over a book. 9:41:34 PM Hank: Good afternoon 9:42:08 PM Jamaros: He looks up at you. He looks like a very jolly fellow. "Oh...is it afternoon already? My how the morning flies by." 9:42:24 PM Jamaros: He stands up, a bit uneasily. "How may I assist you today, young man." 9:43:14 PM Hank: Yes, my name is Hank and I was wondering if you had any information about Titania? 9:44:02 PM Jamaros: He nods. "My name is Elder Daylor Eorann. And I have much information on the God Queen of the Fey." 9:45:24 PM Hank: My reason for asking is I have been a city guard and just recently found out that by using my badge I have been worshipping her. 9:45:36 PM Hank: Hank shows the badge 9:47:01 PM Jamaros: Daylor looks the badge over. "So that's what this symbol is. I'm not sure I'd use the term worship. Fey gods are not like the other pantheons. They don't really care if you praise them." 9:47:53 PM Hank: What are they like then? 9:48:48 PM Jamaros: Daylor: "Well, that's in the interpretation. But, speaking personally, I believe that they are merely providers." 9:49:08 PM Jamaros: Daylor: "Oberon and Titania are not people any more, they are forces. Like wind or fire." 9:49:35 PM Jamaros: Daylor: "They gift us with what they feel we may want or need and hope we know what to do with it." 9:50:21 PM Hank: Would you happen to have a symbol of Titania that I could use that was just the symbol? 9:51:17 PM Jamaros: Daylor nods. He reaches behind his desk and draws another medallion, pure wood this time, with the simple crystal shape carved into it. 9:51:31 PM Jamaros: Daylor: "It is not as fancy, or as detailed, but it should work all the same." 9:52:13 PM Hank: If I have more questions I may come back, thank you very much for your time. 9:52:51 PM Jamaros: "May I ask you something?" 9:52:59 PM Hank: Yes? 9:53:37 PM Jamaros: Daylor: "You seem...hurt by the badge, but clearly still wish to draw upon Titania in the future." 9:53:41 PM Jamaros: Daylor: "Why?" 9:55:29 PM Hank: I still want to protect people, and I have always used her power for that. But I can no longer associate it with the lie that is the badge. 9:58:56 PM Jamaros: Daylor: "Hm. Lies. Once a trust is broken, it can never really be whole again, can it?" 9:59:27 PM Jamaros: Daylor: "But, you only seem to have a part of the story." 10:00:50 PM Hank: And I am willing to find out the other part, angry, but willing, until that point though having another option will be useful. 10:01:16 PM Jamaros: Daylor nods. His smile remains, but it is sadder now. 10:02:14 PM Hank: Thank you again for your time , I truly appreciate it. 10:02:49 PM Jamaros: Daylor: "No, thank you. And one more thing." 10:03:11 PM Jamaros: Daylor: "The mark, on your neck." 10:03:20 PM Jamaros: Daylor: "That is something very different." 10:04:46 PM Hank: I thought I was protecting people. but now I am stuck with it and do not know what it is exactly. 10:05:24 PM Jamaros: Daylor: "I may be able to help you." 10:05:56 PM Hank: Do you know what it is? 10:06:29 PM Jamaros: Daylor: "I believe so." 10:07:13 PM Hank: I got it from making a deal with the Marquis of the autumn court. 10:07:21 PM Jamaros: Daylor: "I assumed." 10:07:52 PM Jamaros: He holds out his hand and lifts his sleeve. On his arm, you see a different symbol, a flower, like the one you saw in the bathhouse. 10:08:11 PM Jamaros: Daylor: "We all make deals." 10:08:49 PM Hank: So it is permanent? 10:09:16 PM Jamaros: Daylor: "Depends. What did you offer?" 10:10:12 PM Hank: I have to say a word to the second in command of the guard 10:10:28 PM Jamaros: Daylor: "Then you will." 10:10:35 PM Jamaros: Daylor: "You cannot stop that." 10:10:46 PM Jamaros: Daylor: "But, maybe I can take some power from the word." 10:11:24 PM Hank: The word has power? 10:11:58 PM Jamaros: Daylor: "All words have power." 10:12:28 PM Hank: (Can I do insight?) 10:13:14 PM Jamaros: Sure. 10:13:19 PM Hank: How would you take power from it? 10:13:27 PM Hank: ((12)) 10:13:45 PM Jamaros: He seems earnest and clearly speaking from experience. 10:14:19 PM Hank: And what happens if I try to not say the word? 10:14:33 PM Jamaros: Daylor: "You won't be able to stop yourself." 10:14:40 PM Jamaros: Daylor: "These are guarantees." 10:16:06 PM Jamaros: Daylor: "Odds are, nothing good." 10:16:20 PM Jamaros: Daylor: "Whisper the word into your new amulet." 10:17:27 PM Hank: Hank does so ((first time saying turn since the deal was made)) 10:18:09 PM Jamaros: The new amulet turns darker for a moment, and then returns to normal. 10:20:36 PM Hank: Is that a one time thing or can I do it again? 10:22:26 PM Jamaros: Daylor: "Try it once every day until you see this guard again." 10:23:27 PM Hank: A question if it specified seeing him would wearing a blindfold help against that? 10:24:24 PM Jamaros: Daylor: "It might. Wording is very important. Specifics matter." 10:25:53 PM Hank: The deal was next time I see him say the word that is all he needs to know 10:29:00 PM Jamaros: Daylor: "